In the prior art, there are semiconductor devices used in various electronic devices. In an example of such semiconductor devices, the device has such a structure that a semiconductor chip is flip-chip connected onto a wiring substrate.
In recent years, in order to respond to the demands for the higher performance, and the miniaturization, etc., of the electronic device, the stacked type semiconductor device in which the semiconductor packages are stacked three-dimensionally has already been put to practical utilization.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-135749.
As explained in the column of the preliminary matter described later, when a thinner body in the wiring substrate of the semiconductor device is advanced, such a situation is brought about that an amount of the warp of the wiring substrate caused at the time of heating process exceeds an allowable value. Therefore, when the semiconductor device is mounted on the motherboard, sufficient reliability of the electrical connection cannot be achieved by the influence of the warp of the wiring substrate.